


Fun with Gold Dust

by Mayghan1



Series: Fun [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 69, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Porn IS the plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayghan1/pseuds/Mayghan1
Summary: Jester deserves a treat for all of her work at Traveler Con.  Caleb comes up with a plan.Edited on 12/15 ( I copied the wrong draft)
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: Fun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082963
Kudos: 20





	Fun with Gold Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarsBar2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsBar2019/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we will take the best parts of ourselves and make them gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273079) by [MarsBar2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsBar2019/pseuds/MarsBar2019). 



> This story came about as a inspiration from a conversation about another story. It's been awhile since I wrote a full out PitP (Porn is the Plot), and first time I played with Campaign two. So hope you enjoy.

Jester opened the hotel door and literally collapsed on the bed, not even waiting for, or holding the door for her fiancé. Fortunately he was directly behind her, and could grab the door with his elbow. His arms were filled with bags from the convention.

Caleb grinned lovingly at the sight of Jester sprawled on the bed. " _Schatz_ , do you need anything?" He laughed as he her heard a mumble into the mattress. She was too too exhausted to to even lift her head. "Jester, what was that., _Liebe?_ " He asked gently coming closer to the bed.

She flopped herself over, so she was on her back. "No, Cayleb, I just want to sleep until I meet with the convention people tomorrow, and do clean up."

"Then sleep, I have some studying I can do. I'll be quiet, and sleep in the other bed tonight.."

"Okay, oh and if Artie shows up tell him he can talk to me tomorrow while he's helping me with clean up. And Babe, will you call Beau and check on Sprinkle and Frumpkin?"

Caleb silently and quickly put away the items they received at the convention for the day. It had been a very long weekend, culminating a very long year. Jester's patron, The Traveler, Artagan, or as Jester called him Artie, had decided it was time to get all of his followers together to for a convention, and since Jester was his first follower and high priestess, she took the whole thing on her shoulders. Caleb had his own issues with Artagan, including but not limited to to the fact that the Traveler was not an actual deity and had been playing with Jester's emotions since she was a child.

While Jester worked most of the last three days, she did get some time to look around. However, she did not get to enjoy most of the convention. Caleb wanted to set up a surprise for her and he had a few ideas, just not when he was going to initiate his plan.

Since Jester was sleeping peacefully and Caleb's stomach was grumbling, he decided to kill to two birds with one stone. Go find food, and call their friend Beauregard from anywhere but a small hotel room. He could guarantee he would stay quiet, but Beau was a very loud, person. She just projected her voice enough it could be very loud, and it could easily wake Jester. Besides if he was being truthful if he was in the room Beau would insist on talking to Jester, and he was not willing to wake her until the next morning, and even then he didn't want to.

After a walk down the street, he found a bakery where he could get a sandwich and order an array of pastries, for breakfast for Jester. When he got back to the hotel room, he heard his fiancée's light snoring and saw an orange haired arch fey sitting at the desk staring at Jester. Caleb inwardly growled. Of course, Artagan would show up when he was gone.

"If you was wake her, Jester will need to find a new deity. And it will be death by her had hand, not mine." Caleb hissed, as quietly as he could.

" _Calm down, I will not wake her. I was looking for you, anyway. We can talk this way as to not wake her. do do."_

Caleb tried really hard not t to smile. At least Jester comes by her Messaging skills honestly. _"You were looking for me? What do you need?"_

 _"Jester has done a lot to set up and run Traveler Con, this year. I want to do something nice for her, as a thank -,"_ The message cut off mid-sentence.

Caleb couldn't help it, he let out a bark of laughter, then cringed at how loud the laugh was. " _Come on, let's walk and talk. It will keep us quiet and her sleeping, and you are not wasting that many spells."_ He told the patron, as he walked toward the door.

Artagan silently followed the human out of the room.

Caleb shut the door quietly behind both men. "Okay, try that last message aloud so it doesn't get cut off."

"Twenty-five words is hard." Artagan pointed out. "As I was saying. Jester has done a lot to set up and run Traveler Con, this year. I want to do something nice for her as a thank you. Well besides making sure Celia was unavailable this year."

"You are the reason, she's not here? I owe you a thank you then. Although Jester and I both thought it was a due to the dick incident last time."

Artagan laughed. "She still hasn't found anyone willing to do the Wish spell."

Caleb smiled. "Do you have anything in mind as a thank you?"

"I want her to have some fun, she runs all the dick treasure hunts but doesn't get to participate. She needs a reward."

"I couldn't agree more, and I have a plan for her to do a treasure hunt. I will do that on my own." Caleb told him, then paused remembering Jester's words earlier. They both knew it was wishful thinking he would help he clean up. But the truth was, he hadn't in the past and it was doubtful to happen this year. "But if you truly want to give her a thank you, be at the convention center tomorrow morning to help her clean up. Don't make her do it by herself, again. Please, Artagan." Caleb suggested. just on the edge of begging.

"By herself? You are not helping her?".

"Only because she won't let me. She thinks it's only the followers of the Traveler's responsibility, so I think the Traveler himself should be in assistance."

The orange hair arch fey nodded, in. agreement. "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Setting up my own way of thanking her for all the work she does for you. And no, you are not invited. Also don't come visit her tomorrow night after cleaning up ."

Artagan smirked. "I would never interrupt a dick hunt."

Caleb blushed profusely, while he was okay having a comment like that from Jester, anyone else especially someone he only tolerated for his fiancé's sake? Well that was out of his comfort zone. "Good night Artagan."

"Good night, Wizard." Artagan replied, knowing he was being dismissed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Jester woke up refreshed, although she knew she was in for a long day. She smiled at the sight of her fiancé, sleeping on the opposite bed. She walked over and kissed his temple, then smiled as she heard him mutter in his sleep, "Good morning, _Schatz_ , Breakfast is on the desk,"

She looked over and saw a large pastry box. "Aw, Caleb, thank you. Go back to sleep. I'll be back this afternoon, or possibly early evening. Depending on how many people show up today."

" _Ja, gut_ , see you tonight." He told her sleepily, before falling back to sleep.

Jester smiled and then walked over to the box, she bit back a squeal when she realized the box was full of cinnamon bear claws. Her favorite. After having a pastry and getting ready for her day she grabbed her pink purse and hotel room key, below the key was an envelope addressed to her in Caleb's precise handwriting. and below her name it said ' ** _Do not open until you are leaving the convention center_** '

The cleanup was actually relatively painless, for the first time since she started running the religious meet up . Jester was pleasantly surprised to see Artagan there to her help clean up, he was dressed as a regular human elf of course but he was very helpful and followed all of her directions. Jester also had a sneaky suspicion that The Traveler came in and did some of the clean up the night before, to make it easier today.

Finally as Jester finished up for the day she remembered the letter from Caleb.,

**_Schatz,_ **

**_You are such a treasure, and amazing and I love you very much. I know I tell you that all the time, however after another successful Traveler Con I want to treat you and prove it to you. When I called Beauregard last night she agreed to watch Frumpkin and Sprinkle for a couple extra days, I also called Veth so she won't panic we are not home yet. Attached is an address, I want you to go there and ask the employee for the package for you. And then enjoy the treasure hunt for my treasure._ **

**_C"_ **

Jester smiled at the love letter, and the game. She quickly entered the address into her phone, and laughed when she realized what the address belonged to. It was an adult sex toy store, and it was also in the walking distance between the convention center building and their hotel. She smiled and started taking the directions to the shop.

At the shop, she was given a medium sized gift box, and another envelope. This envelope had another address enclosed. It was only a block away and was a small business that sold handmade bath bombs and soaps. They handed her a small gift bag and yet another envelope. This one had another address it was the coffee shop across the street from their hotel.

It was a local coffee shop, and Jester almost wondered if Caleb had chosen the shop due to it's name. It was called the Blue Mug and the whole motif was blue and art from local artists. The whole place was very cozy and relaxing. As she was looking around the gnomish barista looked up, "Ms. Lavorre?"

"Yes?" She replied with a friendly smile."

"Oh good, we don't get many tieflings, especially blue. I am glad it's you. I was asked to give this to you, and also when you are ready to order, please let me know. It has been taken care of for you."

Jester sat at a small table in the corner and opened the blue envelope she was handed.

**_"Sorry Jester, this is the one thing I couldn't pick for you. They had too many choices that I thought you would be interested in, besides I didn't know how long it would be until you were ready for it, and it would melt, or possibly get cold (I know hot drinks are only for below 0 days, but still). Plus I think you would like the atmosphere. Call me once you are on your way back to our room. C."_ **

Jester looked around, she was alone in the coffee shop besides the barista. She REALLY wanted to open the gifts and see what Caleb had given her. She was also aware she was in public and Caleb had had her stop at an adult store. They weren't shy in the bedroom, so she had no idea what to expect from the gift box she first picked up,

Finally she chose to hunch over the box and opened the top just enough to see the contents. Inside was five candles, of different sizes and colors. All were dick shaped. Jester chuckled, it was perfect. And very Traveler Con. She did notice there was not a golden dick and since that was her favorite addition she was slightly disappointed.

The bag from the soap shop smelled a little like a fruit salad, as she opened it she was right it was a blueberry bath bomb, strawberry and cream soap as well as cherry blossom shampoo and pineapple and vanilla lotion.

After all of the investigating she finally went up and ordered a frappe with chocolate banana and coconut, When it was delivered there was also a to-go box with it. "I didn't order..."

"Oh, I know, Ms. Lavorre but your husband as or boyfriend or friend.": The girl babbled panicked and a little embarrassed.

"Caleb, my fiancé" Jester supplied.

"Your fiancé told me you like liked pastries and asked me to add a large cinnamon roll,"

"Ah, thank you. And I will thank him later." Jester said, making a mental note of all the ways she was going to thank Caleb for this. After she left the shop she called Caleb.

"You're earlier than I expected." Caleb greeted.

"I got out of the convention center early. Artie was a great help."

 _"Gut_ , I am glad the Traveler helped. Did you pick out a coffee or tea choice?"

"Yep, I chose coffee, because Caduceus has the best tea, and I am spoiled. I ordered a chocolate banana frappe."

Caleb laughed, velvety smooth. "Of course you did,"

" And this cinnamon roll looks amazing."

" _Wunderbare_. Did you look at the rest of the items? I don't know how busy the shop was, or any other private spots."

"Dick candles and soap. Am I getting a spa day?"

"A scavenger hunt that ends in a bath. That is the perfect way to end Traveler Con."

"But Cayleb, if it has to do with Traveler Con, where is the golden dick?" Jester asked sweetly.

"That means you haven't found everything, yet. Remember, you can't win and the scavenger hunt is still on until the golden dick is found."

""What's my prize?"

"You'll find out when you find the final dick. Now I have to go. I love you, Jester."

"I love you, too."

Jester got back to the hotel, their room was empty and dark. She turned on a light to find wild flower petals scattered across the room. There was also a note telling her he would be back in a bit. Caleb suggested she relax and take a bath.

Jester lit her new dick candles, and set them across the bathtub. She filled the tub, dropped a bath bomb into the water and sipped the frappe.

It was nearly an hour of Jester relaxing when she heard a shuffle in the hotel room. " _Schatz_. Are you here?" He asked, lightly knocking on the door.

"Yes, I am in here." She called, wondering if she fell asleep in the bath as she never heard him enter the room. "Come on in," She offered.

Caleb walked in wearing a bathrobe, Jester shook her head, she must have fallen asleep, Caleb wasn't loud by any means but she was usually very aware of her surroundings, especially when she wasn't in her own home.

"Let me wash off the soap, and my hair and I will be out." Jester said reaching for the shampoo.

Gently, Caleb took the shampoo and kissed the top of her head, right at the tip of one of her horns. root of one of her horns. " _Nein_ , take your time. In fact, may I wash your hair?"

She beamed at the offer. "Sure, want to join me?"

Caleb allowed his eyes to rake over her in the bath, the suds clinging to her skin suggestively. "Again, _nein_ , I'd love to but if I did, it would ruin the rest of the plans I have to pamper you tonight. Rain check?"

Jester cocked her head, careful not to knock her horns into Caleb's face. "I'm intrigued by the pampering." She admitted.

" _Gut_ , close your eyes and relax." He told her, grabbing her new bar of soap and a washrag. When the cloth was lathered well he started washing her shoulders and back. He was moving slowly , and making small intricate shoulders circles. Then he moved down her back, she bent forward to give him access. When he got to the small of her back, just above the curve of her ass. He then moved to the other end of the tub, while lathering the washrag and picked up her leg, and slowly washed up one leg and down the next. Obviously missing one spot, the one spot Jester wanted him to touch the most. but she didn't say, anything not yet anyway. Once Caleb was done with her legs and again re-soaping the cloth, he washed her stomach, never dipping to lower than her belly button and never high enough to brush her breasts. After her stomach, he skipped up to her shoulders, and clavicle, again careful not to touch her breasts.

"Cay-leb" She whined, frustrated. "You are missing some spots. And they need to be cleaned too."

Caleb smiled, his eyes resting on the spots she was talking about but his hands didn't get any closer. "I am not missing them, _Schatz_. I will get to them, but if I get there too early plans to pamper you will again change."

"You are too organized, " She grumbled. "Fucking you is a pampering as well.:

Caleb smiled and leaned down to her ear. "I know Jester, but you wont find the golden dick and not win the scavenger hunt, and then we go home without this specific game." He whispered and nipped her earlobe. "Will you please be patient a bit longer, _Schatz_? We can stop if you really want to."

She sighed. "No, I will trust you that the wait is worth it." Jester agreed.

Caleb smiled and kissed her neck, then moved h to her lips. He gave her a few lazy kisses, while running his fingers through her hair. Finally he pulled away, kissed her then grabbed a large glass of water he had next to the tub. Slowly he wet her hair, Jester sighed at the warm water caressing her hair. After her hair was damp enough, Caleb put a small amount of shampoo in his hand, rubbed it between his hands for a small lather, once he was satisfied, he started massaging Jester's scalp gently. At first, he made sure shampoo was placed everywhere, then he gave her a deep scalp massage. He knew she had relaxed when she sank into the water a bit deeper, and the moans became purrs. Caleb smiled at the noise she made when his thumb brushed the base of her horns, he made the pressure a bit harder.

"Jester, do you want me to wash your horns with shampoo or soap?" He asked her quietly.

"Neither, They don't need washed every day, and they are a bit of pain to wash if you are not used to it. Keep with the hair please." She told him.

Caleb made a noise of assent. Using the glass of water, he washed the suds away and while using his other hand as as a shield. Jester put her hand up against her forehead. "Let me shield so you can continue massaging." Jester suggested.

Caleb made a noise of assent. Using the glass of water, he washed the suds away and while using his other hand as as a shield. Jester put her hand up against her forehead. "Let me shield so you can continue massaging." Jester suggested.

" _Ja_ , that's perfect." After another scalp massage, the glass was empty and the suds gone. Caleb grabbed the washrag again and this time beelined for her breasts. His thumb brushed her nipples as he washed them.

He then swiped the rag over Jester's crotch. It was a quick swipe, Jester rolled her hips towards the touch. immediately, Caleb put the cloth away, "Jester, why didn't you mention the water was getting cold, time to get out." He told her, standing and reaching to give him her a hand to get out.

"Cayleb, you're a tease." Jester whined, taking his hand and allowing the assistance to help her up.

He just smiled, as he untied the robe. "Your wet skin must be freezing. put this on." Caleb offered, disrobing and handing the robe over.

Jester took the robe, and put it on then looked at her fiancé, slowly a smile crept on her face as she took inventory of his naked body. "I found the golden dick." She sang, pulling him into her.

"Ah, _ja_ , that means to you get a reward." Caleb, told her as he leaned in for a kiss.

She smiled, and led him back into the hotel room. "And what is that reward?"

"Me, at your disposal for the evening."

"So, fucking you is the pampering?" She asked pushing him on onto the bed.

Caleb leaned up on his elbows. "I was hoping to worship your body, but if you want to worship mine, that is a reward for both of us."

Jester kneeled next to him and kissed him allowing her hands to roam his chest. Caleb, reached over and untied the robe. "Are you warm enough?"

"I'm getting hotter by the moment." She told him, her hand reaching down for the gold.

"Hold on, Schatz. Let me clean that off, first." Caleb told her, lifting his hands to do prestidigitation .

"Wait, what is it made of?" Jester asked, knowing Caleb wouldn't use anything that would hurt either of them.

" Golden sugar, and edible gold flakes, but it still shouldn't be in you."

Jester smiled, "Oh that gives me a better idea." She told him as she straddled his chest. facing away from him. She leaned down to kiss his thighs,

Caleb leaned up to watch her. He let out a little sigh as her ass wiggled, making her tail tap his chest excitedly. He gently picked up her tail, kissed the tip and moved it to the side of them. His sigh became a moan as Jester's kisses started going north, and more tongue. His hips rolled up some as Jester's tongue brushed his testicles.

Jester pulled away with a giggle. "Someone liked that." She said licking her lips, "Well both of us, and while you normally taste great. Tonight is very very good." She told him before putting her mouth back on him and giving his penis open mouth kisses her tongue brushing the sugar away."

Suddenly she pulled away. "Caleb, this doesn't hurt does it?

"What No? Why would you think that it would?'

Sugar is abrasive and used as an exfoliant. And scrubbing my face with it can be tender, I can't imagine it on soft places like your dick.

"It's a little abrasive, but it feels really good. You can continue if you want."

"Oh I want, but if it becomes too much let me know." She told him, looking at him from the space between her breast and arm.

"I will, but Schatz, I don't see it being a thing." He told her, lightly massaging his fingers on her hips.

After the reassurance Jester winked at him and leaned down to continue her ministrations on the golden dick in front of her. She started again with little licks and kisses. finally she put on

As she continued her blow job, Caleb smiled as he watched her body bounce seductively over him. One of her hands moved down to her nipples and gave Caleb an idea of his own. He grasped Jester's hips and pulled them closer to him as he rested more on his back so he could get to a good angle.

Jester pulled her mouth off of his penis." "Caleb? What are you..." Her question was cut off by a shrill moan as his tongue ran across her pussy.

"Let me taste you, while you are tasting me. Is that okay?"

"Please, " She keened, as she settled back down,

Caleb took his time licking and running his fingers over Jester's pussy. She got faster as his thumb hit her clit. They stayed in t this position for several more moments, until Caleb reluctantly pulled away. "Jester, baby stop." He gasped.

Immediately taking him out of her mouth concerned. "What's wrong baby?"

"I am going to cum, but I want to be in you. But may I finish you off with my tongue please."

"Please," She begged, while she levered her body up to ride his face,

His tongue brushed her clit again, before his lips wrapped around her clit with a gentle suck. He put one finger in her to begin stretching her out. He sighed into her clit feeling how slick his finger became immediately.

"More", she sighed, "Fill me, please baby. Make me cum." Her words tumbled out as she rolled her hips, trying to get him to deepen his fingers in her. Caleb added a second finger.

Jester moaned and rode his fingers as her own fingers started pinching nipples.

 _„Kurva, zlato, Bože můj, Calebe, cítím se tak dobře. Tvůj jazyk a prsty ve mně. Miluji tě tak moc, že jsi na mě tak dobrý. Jsi tak úžasný. Chystám se ... "_ Jester called out in infernal. 

Caleb really didn't know what she was saying, but he knew what it meant. Jester almost always switched to infernal before she orgasmed, and sure enough her words were cut off by her body shaking and a release. Caleb ran his tongue over her catching as much as he could.

As she came down from the orgasm, Jester turned around and cuddled next to Caleb and kissed him lazily. They both moaned into the other's mouth as they tasted themselves, their lover and sugar mixing together. As the kiss continued, Caleb gently pushed Jester back so his body could cover her.

Slowly he pulled out of the kiss, and look at his lover below him. "Du bist so kostbar schön, meine Priesterin, ich könnte dich für immer anbeten. Du bist mu mein schöner süßer brillanter Liebhaber." He told her in Zemnian.

"I love you." Jester replied, not sure what the words meant, but got the gist. She leaned up and nibbled his clavicle, and sucked lightly to start a love bite. The bite became harder, as she felt his erection rub against her leg.

"Fill me. Fuck me." She muttered arching her back as an invitation.

Caleb smiled and then bent down and kissed her breast, nicking her nipple with his teeth, The erotic hiss she let out made his cock twitch against her leg, he took his mouth over and slowly repeated the process on her other breast.

"Caleb, don't make me beg," Jester whimpered.

Giving the most innocent grin, he looked at her. "But you beg so prettily, How else will I know what you need?"

"Cayleb." She whined. "please put your dick in me. Fuck me, already fill me , please." She begged. moving her hands down opening her entrance with one and leading his dick towards her entrance.

"Oh my naughty sweet girl, you beg so nicely how can I deny you of anything when you ask like that?' Caleb whispered in her ear, as his hand entangled with hers to hold her open as he sheathed himself into her. The moan she let out was the sexiest thing he had ever heard, his erection twitched inside her as reaction.

Jester's legs wrapped around his waist, and her fingers dig into his shoulders. Her hips buck, in a silent begging of him to fill her deeper.

Caleb wanted to tease her, make her beg again with words, but one look in her eyes as filled with love and need, so he reached leaned down and kissed her as he started to thrust into her.

Jester's fingers brushed against his back, caressing his scars and flaws he hated until she showed him his beauty in her eyes. "Jsi tak krásná, moc tě miluji. Potřebuji, abys mě miloval stejně jako já tebe. “Jester whispered, in infernal

Caleb looked up in surprise. "You are already ready to cum again? Wow, baby, let go then let me feel you come apart on my while I am impaling you. "

Jester moaned out, her release, at the filthy sexy words Caleb was her saying to her. It was a small tremor but devastating. However he wasn't quite ready yet. "Stay in me, I want to feel you fill me." She whispered into his ear before continuing on kissing his chest and shoulders.

Caleb shivered as her tongue found his nipple, and her hand teased the other. In response his he thrust deeper, angling so his cock would brush her favorite spot. He was rewarded with a pleasant gurgle of his name, and her hand reached down between them, but only for a moment, Caleb was about to question her motive, he felt it. Jester moved so her moistened finger brushed his asshole. He sighed and bucked his hips toward her finger.

"Is that what you want, Caleb? Me fucking you while you are in me?" Jester whispered in his ear before licking down the shell and sucking the lobe.

"Yes, please. There is oil in the night stand. Please Jester." Caleb begged, not realizing he was begging. In fact he never begged, and being filled was not something he normally asked for. Jester had found out about this proclivity when they first got to together, he was embarrassed and she was intrigued. Maybe someday she would offer to share him but for now she w always was the one who had to offer his pleasure , and it was always finger on plug. but someday maybe he would ask for more, but until l then she was going to enjoy making him squirm.

She reached over to the night stand, moaning because the slight move changed the angle of Caleb's body. She blindly grabbed the small bottle, thankful they used a flip top she could easily open one handed. With a quick flip and then a twist of her wrist she slicked her fingers and within seconds she was back to licking and nipping his chest and shoulders. As her finger found it's way back to his entrance.

The beautiful sound Caleb as she pressed against him, and got herself into him, \up to the first knuckle, made Jester's arousal ramp up again.

Caleb's thrusting became a little erratic trying to deepen himself in Jester, as well as deepen Jester's finger into himself. "You feel ]so good, Schatz. I have fantasized about getting you all to myself all weekend. I also day dreamed about pulling you into a dark area at the center and fingering you into climax, begging you to say my name."

"Best stress reliever ever." Jester agreed. as she pressed her index finger all the way into him.

"What's your favorite fantasy?" Caleb asked. as he pressed into her favorite spot, filling the air with a high pitched moan. His fingers went around her clit again.

Jester was unsure she had enough air to tell him, yet. She gave herself time , by slicking a second finger and inserting it the first, she leaned up to whisper in his ear, her answer. "I want to watch the beautiful looks on your face as you are being fucked. Maybe while you are taking me.

"Oh, Gods." Caleb swore, as his body finally released, whispering her name of over and over again.

Between feeling Caleb's spasm and the clinching of his rectum around her fingers, Jester let go again as she moaned his name. Finally after both finished their orgasm quivers, Jester slowly removed her fingers from him. Caleb kissed her hair as he pulled out of her, and rolled his body to lie next to her.

Jester snuggled into Calen Caleb's side. "Can we make this a new Traveler Con tradition?"

" _Ja_ , that is an excellent plan," He agreed. Oh, I have something for you." Caleb told her as he rolled over, as if to grab something off the floor.

"If it is anything physical, I am going to ask for a raincheck." Jester said rolling on her side to see what he was doing.

" _Ja_ , me too. I am exhausted, but very satisfied." Caleb reassured, pulling up a box.

"Another gift?" Caleb, you're going to spoil me."

"I hope so." Caleb promised, holding the box waiting for Jester to situate herself in a comfortable sitting position.

As soon as she got comfortable she took the box, from him. and opened the top and peeked inside. Her giggle was contagious, making Caleb laugh as well.

"Gods, that's heavy." Jester said pulling out the gift. It was a foot long golden dick statue. On the bottom base just above the testicles was a plaque that proudly stated in a beautiful cursive font:

" ** _In honor of Jester Lavorre,_**

**_High Priestess of the Traveler,_ **

**_and Director of Traveler Con"_ ** **_  
_ **

_"_ Caleb, this is amazing."

"I really thought you deserved a golden dick of your own as you have given out hundreds through the years, but never got your own. And the previous one, while fun for both of us was not permanent."

"I love it. Thank you." Jester said, kissing his cheek. She leaned over and put the statue on the nightstand. "Oh and Baby, if you still want to fulfil the fantasy you told me, next year, I have found a lot of good hidden nooks we could use in the past couple of years."

Caleb's blush came up almost instantly. "You would like that?"

"So very much yes. Besides it's not very often you let chaos reign."

He laughed, and kissed the curl of her horn. "You are the only one who gets me to be even a little chaotic." Caleb got quiet and serious for a moment. "Jester, were you serious about your fantasy?" His voice was very quiet. Jester knew this voice was either when he was ashamed or embarrassed.

"Only if it's what you want. I know you like anal play, but I don't even no know if you like or want a man in bed. And if it's just that you like me playing with you that's fine. If you want more, I get that too. Or if you want me to use a strap on, that's also an option."

"We can definitely talk about a strap on, As for inviting someone in, I would like that, Jester, I would. But I don't know if … if someone would want it as well."

"You have someone in mind." She stated, not making it a question, although she was curious who. Her statement was punctuated with a yawn.

"I do, but we can talk about that later. For now lets take a nap and then a later late dinner?" He offered.

Jester nodded as she put her head on his shoulder to take a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> As always feeding an author with kudos and comments is appreciated. 
> 
> The coffee shop is based off of my home town coffee shop, I realized it was Jester's spirit in a shop, so I went with it.
> 
> I accidentally set this up for a possible sequel, let me know if that is wanted.
> 
> also the language for infernal was Czech (it looked good for aesthetics)
> 
> the translations:  
>  "Oh my God, Caleb you make me feel so good. Your tongue and fingers in in me. I love you so much to you are so good to me. You are so amazing. I am about to ..."  
> Kurva, zlato, Bože můj, Calebe, cítím se tak dobře. Tvůj jazyk a prsty ve mně. Miluji tě tak moc, že jsi na mě tak dobrý. Jsi tak úžasný. Chystám se ... " 
> 
> You are so precious beautiful, My Priestess, I could worship you forever. You are my beautiful sweet brilliant lover."  
> "Du bist so kostbar schön, meine Priesterin, ich könnte dich für immer anbeten. Du bist mu mein schöner süßer brillanter Liebhaber." 
> 
> "You are so beautiful, I love you so much. I need you to love me as much as I love you."  
> Jsi tak krásná, moc tě miluji. Potřebuji, abys mě miloval stejně jako já tebe. “


End file.
